


Not a Drop

by awerewolf



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, F/M, Grinding, Non-Penetrative Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Astarion has a bite to eat.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Not a Drop

**Author's Note:**

> my mc is a drow wizard, if you're interested. kept it vague though.

Sleeping was something new to her. She had slept before, but not often. Moments of illness, or when she was a babe in arms, required sleep rather than deep meditation. Perhaps the tadpole wriggling in her skull took a lot of energy out of her and made her need to actually sleep.

So when she shivered in her bedroll, uncomfortable and unable to sleep soundly, she was not surprised. The campfire had burned down low, and she could barely feel its heat. The blanket she used smelled like dirt and grass. Every so often she was convinced there was a bug in her hair. She hated this.

A shuffling behind her caught her attention, and she turned. Much to her surprise, she came face to face with Astarion. He jerked back in surprise, falling back near the campfire. On instinct, she reached out to catch him so that he would not burn himself, but he jerked away.

“Wait! I was- um…” He jumped to his feet, sputtering awkwardly. He refused to look at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. This was extremely out of character for the smooth-talking elf she’d been travelling with.

“I just- I just needed blood.” He finally admitted. He looked down at the ground like an ashamed child. “I promise I wasn’t going to hurt you. I was hoping not to wake you up at all.”

“I see.” She sat up in her bedroll, pulling her blanket up into her lap. “I’d suspected something was odd about you, although I couldn’t entirely place it. You’ve got red eyes, but so do many of the other drow I know, so I shrugged it off.”

“Odd? Yes, I suppose you could call it that.” He shuffled from foot to foot. “You have to understand that I couldn’t simply tell you what I am. You could’ve tried to kill me on the spot.”

“I do understand that.”

He let out a breath of relief. “I just wanted you to know you can trust me first.”

She gestured to the two of them. “And what is this, then?”

He looked away again. “I didn’t plan for this. I’m just very… desperate. We’ve spent the last few days in the grove with the tieflings. There was no wildlife about to hunt, and I wasn’t about to put myself at risk by trying to feed on one of them. I’m starving. I’m weak. I have to drink something’s blood soon or I’m not sure what will happen to me. I won’t be able to fight, that’s for certain.”

She sighed and looked around the camp. The others slept nearby, some more soundly than others. She moved her blanket away and stood. He stepped back, suspicious.

“I’ll let you drink from me, but it would be wise to go elsewhere first.” She gestured. “I can’t imagine any of our allies reacting well if they woke up to see you gnawing on my neck.”

“Yes, of course.” He swept his hand out. “After you.”

She only walked a short way into the woods, Astarion following not far behind her. She put enough distance between the two of them and the camp that they would not be easily seen or heard. She turned towards him abruptly and he stopped, suspicion still shining in his eyes.

“First, answer a question for me.”

He grimaced. “I suppose.”

“Why did you choose me over the others? A human might sleep heavier.”

“Gale is the only other person at camp that might not immediately kill me if they caught me.” He explained. “And I chose you over Gale- Well, this is going to sound odd.”

“Can’t be more odd than a worm in the brain.”

He smiled. “True. You see, well… I can smell the blood within your veins. Within everyone. I can tell when someone or something is sick, or something is wrong with them and that they may not be the best to feed on. Gale has this bitter smell coming off of him. It’s odd. I’ve never smelled it before.”

She tilted her head in curiosity. “And me?”

“Darling, _your_ blood smells like freshly baked bread.” He stepped closer. “Soft and warm. I just want to tear into you.”

“I suppose you’ll want to spread some jam on me first, then?”

He threw back his head and laughed. “Perhaps next time. For now, I’m content to enjoy you as you are.” He looked around for a moment. “You may want to lay down. I imagine this will make you a bit lightheaded.”

She unclasped her robe, folding it neatly before tossing it on the ground. She then found a soft patch of grass to lay on. It was a bit damp but otherwise comfortable enough. Astarion knelt beside her, eager. Her hands went to the collar of the undershirt she wore beneath, untying the knot about her neck and unbuttoning a few buttons. He watched her hands as she did so. She pulled the loosened collar over her shoulder and looked up at him.

“Go ahead.”

He smiled, and it offered her a strange comfort to see it. He gently moved her hair from over her shoulder, and put one hand behind her back, lifting her off the ground a bit. He knelt over her, his breath fanning out against her neck.

The bite was quick. It wasn’t painless, but she’d felt much worse. After a moment, the pain faded into something strange. She felt him, and she could feel him feeling her. His hair tickling against her shoulder, and the warmth of her back as his hand held her up. Then there was a pulsing. It began at her neck and moved outward to every part of her body. She swallowed hard when it met between her legs and clenched them together.

She didn’t feel his teeth anymore, just his tongue lapping at her neck before sucking roughly at her skin. She bit her lip, holding back a shudder. Her hand went up to his hair, holding him against her. When she tightened her grip a bit in his hair, he grunted but didn’t let go.

He adjusted himself, straddling one of her thighs and keeping her from squeezing her legs together. She couldn’t help the frustrated noise that escaped her. He paused.

Without releasing his mouth from her neck, he pushed her thighs further apart and slotted himself between them. He bent over her, gripped her hips, and ground himself against her over her trousers. She whimpered when she felt how hard he was.

Her hands went to his shoulders and her legs wrapped around him. She met him as he ground against her, frustratingly slow. The ache between her legs was like torture.

After a moment he grabbed at her legs, untangling them from his hips and pushed them apart as wide as they would go. He moaned against her neck, his tongue sliding against her skin, as he thrust the hard line of his cock against her.

She threw her head back, panting. “Astarion, please, I can’t do this much longer.”

His mouth gentled against her neck. One of his hands slid down and rubbed roughly at her clit through her pants. She had to bite her fingers to keep from screaming.

Finally, as he sucked at her neck one final time, a pulse rang outward from her neck directly to where his fingers worked at her. He pulled back, shuddering as he thrust his hips and held himself tight against her.

A moment passed, and then another. The sweat on her skin made her feel cold, and she shivered. She looked up at him. His mouth was stained with her blood.

“Satisfied?” She asked.

He grinned. His eyes ran over her bare neck, where he had bit her, and lower to all the skin she had exposed opening her undershirt. Then down to their hips, where they were still pressed together.

“I’d say I am quite satisfied.” His eyes returned to her face. “I would venture a guess that you are as well.”

She smirked. “Perhaps. You’ll have to let me know if you get hungry again later, though.”

He hummed out a chuckle. He stood and helped her to her feet as well. “My dear, I promise that you will be the first to know.”


End file.
